noras party
by saidit
Summary: following the show set at noras party with a similar outline. the tension between robert and kitty is building but will they give in to each other?


Kitty strolled to Roberts office, stopping and knocking at the door before stepping inside. She was reading the paper work she was holding . She paused and looked up and travoise and Robert standing gloomily in the room.  
>'what's up?' she asked<br>'the ticket for the charity has gone' sighed travoise as Robert marched to the window staring out of it thoughtfully.  
>'ticket?' she asked as her phone started to vibrate. She retrieved it from her pocket proceeding to answer a message.<br>'god kitty,'sighed travoise 'the Pasadena children's cancer charity that robert was supposed to be attending. The one which cost 25 thousand dollars a table and sells out a year in advance, heard of it?' he asked sarcastically  
>'yer yer,' she muttered ignoring his tome 'oh your going, where going to that?' she nodded 'so what happened to the ticket?' she asked looking briefly up from her phone<br>'we don't exactly know but it's gone, I go every year it one of the main charities support.' sighed Robert retreating from the window and sitting at his desk resting his head in his hands  
>'well I can get you in' said kitty casually her eyes fixed to her cell phones screen, causing Robert to raise his head and travoise to jump up like a dog at the sight of a bird.<br>'kitty this is a bit more than pulling a few media connections' laughed travoise shrugging at Robert 'this is a massive charity event, plus it's tonight!'  
>'no, no I already have a table' she said putting her phone in her pocket. 'well my family do'<br>'how' asked Robert travoise looking on in amazement  
>'my moms an ambassador for the charity and my dad basically ran it for a while' she shrugged 'she makes us go every year'<br>'and you can get the senator a ticket?' demanded travoise kitty nodded  
>'you can be my plus one' she smirked placing the papers on his desk and turning to leave the room. 'no need to thank me' she teased closing the door behind her<br>'I told you she was good' smiled Robert at travoise amazed face.

Justin walked slowly into the flock of smartly dressed, rich people. For an event costing 25 thousand a table the room was rather scarse of any tables of chairs for that matter. It was filled by a stage to one end and endless amours of people gathered around the rest of the hall with some standing tables dotted around the place. He scanned the room carefully hoping to spot someone from the waker clan. It didn't take him long to see Sarah standing by a table. He strode over revealing more of the walker clan as he got closer. Kevin, scotty, Sarah and tommy all stood around the table full of what he guessed must be there drinks.  
>'hey justin' said Sarah hugging him as he joined them<br>'I see you've started' he smiled nodding towards the drinks  
>'that's the only good thing about this event' sighed tommy taking a sip<br>'the free bar' Kevin finished  
>'so where's kitty?' asked Justin scanning the room<br>'I thought she was coming with you' said Sarah  
>'nope she said shed sorted a ride' replied Justin<br>'maybe she's coming with mom' thought Kevin  
>'no mom got here early to help set up, and there's no way kitty would be that enthusiastic' smiled Sarah<br>'I wonder who she's with then' said Kevin  
>'ah I think we just found out' smiled Justin gesturing towards the door which the rest of the group had there backs to 'this should be fun' he smirked to Kevin who gave him a questioning look. The rest of the family swivelled to see kitty walking through the crowd followed closely by senator mccalister. They all swivelled back sharply hoping not to have been spotted staring. Sarah smiled sipping her drink exchanging glances with Justin<br>'you have got to be kidding' moaned Kevin 'she bought mccalister!'  
>'maybe he was coming anyway?' asked Justin. 'hey' he said finishing his previous sentence quickly. The rest of the family all turned to greet kitty and mccalister, all except Kevin who stood stropperly sipping his drink.<br>'hey' smiled kitty hugging Sarah who was closest 'senator this is Sarah my sister and tommy, justin and Kevin my brothers and this is scotty Kevin's lovely partner.'  
>'it's a pleasure to meet you all' smiled mccalister shaking all there hands except a reluctant Kevin.<br>'your all here good' said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Nora rustling through the crowd to meet them 'senator' she said stopping in her tracks 'I didn't expect to see you here' mccalister didn't reply just smiled  
>'well it's lovely to see you again nora' he smiled. Kevin still sulking made faces his back to mccalister and Nora resulting in an elbowing from scotty.<br>'likewise' she said smiling shaking his hand 'I have to say I didn't expect you republicans to support a charity like this' she said smiling sweetly  
>'mom' glared kitty. Robert put a hand to her arm relaxing her<br>'actually I've supported it for a while. I'm an ambasoder of the sister charity in washington as I'm told you are here' he smiled to a surprised Nora.  
>'really' she said impress<br>'you didn't tell me that' said kitty shocked  
>'now you understand about the ticket' he whispered to her.<br>'well I'm glad you came' smiled Nora 'I must go though I have to sort some things but get a drink and enjoy yourself senator' she said walking off in the direction she came.  
>'I'll get us some drinks' smiled mccalister 'can I get anyone anything?' he asked. The family thanked him but shook there heads so he walked to the bar to collect just for himself and kitty leaving her with the rest of the family. Kevin now looking more miserable than before attracted kitty's attention immediately.<br>'what's up with sour face' she asked gesturing to him  
>'he's upset about..' began Sarah gesturing towards the bar<br>'the free drinks?' she asked shocked  
>'no' laughed Justin 'the guy ordering' he smirked<br>'the senator?' guessed kitty  
>'yes the senator' snapped Kevin<br>'I thought we where passed this kevin' she sighed  
>'i have finally come round to the fact that your working for the guy that doesn't mean I want to spend an evening with him!' he glared 'I can't believe you bought him' he muttered<br>'how do you even know I bought him' demanded kitty  
>'well didn't you' he shouted<br>'okay yes but that's not the point' she shouted back 'he would have been here anyway!'  
>'fine but don't expect me to be nice' he glared<br>'I don't care Kevin be a miserable Fascist if you want!'  
>'fascist!' he demanded. Kitty was about to reply before seeing mccalister returning.<br>'here you go' he said handing her a drink. She grabbed his arm and angrily pulled him away  
>''let's go' she stormed. The rest of the family where left staring at Kevin judgementally.<br>'what?' he moaned leaving the silent

The evening passed with no more conversation between kitty and Kevin. They managed to stay away from each other and more importantly keep Kevin away from mccalister. Kitty was standing outside of the bathroom talking to Sarah when Kevin appears out of the door. Kitty glared at him and he stopped to reciprocate  
>'if there's something you want to say to me kitty you should just say it' he glared<br>'you know how I feel' she replied angrily  
>'and you know my exact feeling, yet you have taken no regard to them so why should I to you!'<br>'god Kevin can't you just get over it' this line just seemed to fuel Kevin's rage  
>'no kitty I can't just get over it, your boss discriminates against people like me and I'm just supposed to take it!'<br>'it's not discrimination kevin' she began there voices becoming louder. They weren't even aware of the rest of the family which had slowly appeared and where now surrounding them watching on silently. 'kevin there are plenty of people, like me for one, who have no problem with gay people but believe that marriage is a religious ceremony which is not open to same sex relationships. That doesn't mean that we can't have civil or domestic partnerships that mean the same thing or that your relationships are any less valued!' Kevin was left slightly speechless trying to think of a suitable comeback.  
>'if that's how you feel then fine, but it's not how I see it' he finally managed to say<br>'fine Kevin we have agreed to disagree many times but just because of your political judgement or Roberts doesn't mean you can be rude to him or me'  
>Robert had now joined the family surrounding Kevin and kitty who where becoming aware of there audience. They both felt slightly embarrassed releasing the volume and tone there voices must have taken. They tried to subtly retreat but as they began to move away kitty's heal slipped and she fell right onto Robert who skillfully managed to catch her.<br>'kitty' gasped Nora who was positioned to Roberts right  
>'are you okay?' asked mccalister<br>'yer, sorry' she whispered embarrassed. She tried to stand up with Mccalisters arm securely around her waist. 'I'm fine thanks' she said prompting him to let go but as he did she tried to take a step falling back into him due to the pain of her, what was probably, a sprained ankle. He returned his arm to her waist propping her up against him.  
>'oh kitty' sighed Sarah touching her arm. Kitty squinted at the pain her ankle was causing.<br>'where's justin' asked Nora releasing he wasn't amongst them.  
>'I'll go find him' said tommy followed by Saul and Sarah wanting to help.<br>'I'll take her outside so she can sit down' said mccalister. Nora nodded  
>thank-you senator' nora said gratefully 'I'll send Justin to find you kitty and take a look' kitty managed a weak smile and using mccalister as a crutch managed to limp her way outside. Thy found a bench to the back of the lage hall where the event was being held. It was dark but the area was brigtly lit by the floodlights surrounding the various water features scattered triught the grass around the gravel circle where the bench was placed. They where quite a distance away from the building and the music could only faintly be heard. Robert sat kitty on the bench and crouched down to undo and ease off her shoe.<br>'you don't have to ' kitty began stopping at the pain piercing through her body  
>'I'm afraid it may be broken' said mccalister<br>'no, no' she said 'it's only a sprain'  
>'oh I meant the shoe' he smiled holding it up so she could see the heal hanging off. She laughed at the mistake which briefly numbed the pain.<br>'now I'm no doctor but your ankle I think is just a sprain' he agreed 'I think you'll be fine' he smiled resting it on the ground and taking a seat on the bench next to her  
>'sorry about' she Began pausing to find the right words 'the family'<br>'are you joking there brilliant, it's like a show or circus' he laughed looking down he continued ' although I have a feeling Kevin dosnt like me very much'  
>'that's putting it lightly' she laughed 'I think per holds you personally responsible for the reason he can't get married. Not that I think he ever would anyway he's just being awkward' she smiled<br>'ah' he agreed  
>'I thought he might Disown me when I agreed to work for you' she shrugged<br>'ah sorry to put you through such trouble. But don't worry I promise not to vote for any more bills against gay marriage  
>'good' she laughed 'or my brother may kill you'<br>'that's if he could get to me before my own'  
>'you have a gay brother?' she asked looking at his surprised. Mccalister nodded 'you never said<br>'fortunately my brothers sexual orientation doesn't generally come up in interviews' he smiled  
>'fair enough' she said smiling before another surge of pain caused her to squint doubling over<br>'don't move it' he said crouching back down to gently straighten out her leg. Her ankle had now visibly swollen and looked rather painful.  
>'you really don't have to do that senator I feel like enough of an idiot all ready<br>'your not an idiot, just. Not very good at walking' he smiled sitting back next to her 'and please, were sitting shoeless, call me Robert' he joked she glared at him. 'so are they a great loss?' he asked  
>'excuse me?' she asked confused<br>'the shoes' he said holding the broken heal and letting the rest dangle  
>'um, no not really' she muttered<br>'how come, I'm no expert on shoes but these look..' he paused examining it ' expensive!' he smiled  
>'well they where a present from Johnaton so I don't know how much they cost but I do know that they are very uncomfortable, they just happened to. Go with this dress' she smiled<br>'johnathon?' he asked  
>'yes my ex fiancé' she sighed<br>'ah' he sounded surprised  
>'yer I'd rather talk about my shoes'<br>'understood' he nodded

'okay Robert seeing as you managed to make my mother happy'  
>'excuse me?'<br>'god she's the most democratic person I know, behind my brother, and she was basically batting her eyelashes at you'  
>'there was no batting'<br>'oh senator there was, anyway why don't you just tell Kevin you have a gay brother and you will have totally won over my family.'  
>'why would I need to do that?' he asked<br>'it would make life a lot easier' she sighed looking into the distance  
>'why's that?' he asked softly. She didn't reply but stared into his eyes Robert was just preparing to lean in when a douching sound and footsteps came from behind them causing kitty and Robert to turn<br>'here you are' sighed Justin running round then bench and kneeling down at kitty's foot.  
>'sorry it's the only seat I could find' apologised Robert leaning forward. Justin moved around kitty's foot causing her to gasp in pain. Robert friendly put his hand on hers resting on the bench for support. She smiled slightly awkwardly<br>'okay' said Justin jumping up 'it's just sprained but you need to get some ice on it and take some ibuprofen it will help with the swelling and the pain and ill take a look in the morning'  
>'okay thanks Justin' she smiled<br>'now I better get back to the party before mom has a fit'  
>'what's up' asked kitty as Justin ran off<br>'don't ask' he shouted back  
>'where where we' began Robert turning back to kitty<br>'we should go inside' she said to his surprise. He looked at he shocked. 'its not that i don't want to, I'm not saying that i do want to but..' she stuttered stopping trying to compose her words 'look Robert your my boss, and new boss at that' she managed to say  
>'so' he said stopping her<br>'besides I'm on a man fast!' she stated  
>'a man fast?'<br>'yes, I agreed with my mom. No men' his face looked suspicious 'as you can see my shoes are falling apart.' she said holing up the broken heel ' Maybe it's time I went barefoot for a while. Ditch the presents' she said putting the shoe back down  
>'right' he nodded 'hypothetically though..' he began<br>'hypothetically as in if I wasn't on a man fast?' Robert nodded thoughtfully you'd definitely the first pair I would try on' she nodded causing Robert to smile with pleasure and pride.' they sat silently for a moment before footsteps re appeared behind them  
>'sorry to interrupt came Sarah's voice<br>'hey sarah' said kitty  
>'moms about to do her speech and she's freaking out, she can't find it, thought you might know?' kitty smiled<br>'it's in the front inside pocket of her laptop bag' she smiled  
>'right' nodded Sarah unsurely<br>'I'm coming' sighed kitty  
>'thanks hun' sighed Sarah 'ill run back and tell mom' she said disappearing off into the darkness. Robert got up holding a hand out to kitty which she took. He eased her up and placed an am back around her waist. They began asking before he stoped looking at her<br>'what?' she asked questioning his expression  
>'are you hot?' he said putting his other free hand to her forehead she shrugged. 'wow' he said removing it 'your burning' he sighed<br>'really?' she asked putting her own hand to her head.  
>'do you feel alright' he asked<br>'I..' she began thinking 'yer'  
>'you sound a bit stuffy maybe you've caught the flue?' he asked. As if on cue kitty followed his statement by a loud sneeze<br>'maybe' she said sniffing. He smiled sympathetically before helping her to back to the party and the latest family crisis.

Nora strolled carrying a tray of ice water to the lounge. She rested it on the coffee table pausing to look at her children resting on the sofa. Kevin sat on the left with kitty in the middle and Sarah and tommy to her right.  
>'how is everyone feeling' she asked softly handing out the waters<br>'sick' moaned kitty  
>'what she said' agreed the others. A muffled laugher came from the doorwayThey looked up to see Justin leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.<br>'how come Justin didn't get sick, it's so unfair!' moaned Sarah.  
>'what can I say my bodys a temple' he shrugged smugly. His brothers and sisters responded by throwing any tissues or germ ridden materials in his direction to which he squealed and ran out. 'your just jealous' he shouted from his position half way up the stairs. The comedy arguments where broken by a knock at the door which Nora went to answer. She pulled it open to revel senator mccalister.<br>'I come bearing food' he smiled.  
>'ah that's so sweet senator, and un-senatorial' smiled Nora gratefully accepting the bag he held out.<br>'well I though I'd pick up some soup and drop it off as the house was smack between speaking arrangements'  
>'ah really where?' she asked<br>santiago and sanfransisco' he muttered knowing he had gone out of his way to get there  
>'oh' she nodded surprised.<br>'so I stopped and sanjids deli and picked up 2 gallons and bagel chips'  
>'ah well thank you, would you like to speak with kitty'<br>'if she's around' he said his face lighting up  
>'kittty' Nora called into the lounge not wanting to leave the senator. Back in the lounge kitty was silently gesturing to tommy for him to say she wasn't there. Getting the message he called back<br>'she's in the bath mom'  
>'oh' Nora said surprised 'sorry senator'<br>'it's fine if you could just tell her' he paused 'thanks for last night it was just the perfect dose of family, and I needed it' he sighed  
>'well thank you for the soup and I'll pass it on' she smiled<br>'um just one more thing' he began 'if you don't mind. Please tell kitty to let me know when she's ready to go shoe shopping again' he smiled  
>'my you are a friendly boss' nora said surprised. Robert smiled his eufomism not understood by Nora or anyone but kitty. 'I'll tell her. Now go fumigate yourself senator' she smiled.<br>'than you' he said before turning 'and nice to see you again' he finished whilst leaving.  
>'bye' nora waved she closed the door and shaking her head unbelievably walked back into the lounge with the bag<br>'kitty!' she stopped surprised to see her 'I though you where in the bath?'  
>'no,' she shook her head 'cover' she sighed not having enough energy to form a proper sentence. Nora looked at her questioningly 'don't ask' She insisted<br>'okay' Nora nodded walking into the lounge and putting the bag on the table. 'well he bought soup' she smiled  
>'Maybe he can use it in his next campaign' said kevin unenthusiastically 'vote mccalister get soup' kitty sighed ignoring the remarks. Shaking her head Nora handed out the soup and opened up the bagel chips.<br>'now you kids eat your soup' said Nora they all picked up the spoons and began to dig in. Nora turned to go get more water before turning back. 'oh kitty before I forget the senator asked me to tell you, that he had a great time last night' kitty nodded Nora turned to go before remembering the other message 'oh one more thing. He said something about letting him know when your ready to go shoe shopping again' kitty coughed chocking on the soup 'yes I thought that was a bit strange to' sighed Nora turning and strolling thoughtful into the kitchen. Sarah patted kitty on the back.  
>'you okay' she asked<br>'um, yer fine' smiled kitty

**so what do you think its quite similar to the show?**


End file.
